FIG. 4 is a block diagram illustrating a configuration of a known phase error correction circuit (for example, see Patent Reference 1). The circuit of FIG. 4 includes a waveform equalizer 82, a complex phase rotator 84 and a specific frequency component elimination filter 86.
The waveform equalizer 82 corrects a waveform distortion of a VSB signal VS which is a baseband signal and has been analog-digital converted, and outputs the VSB signal to the complex phase rotator 84. The complex phase rotator 84 multiplies, in terms of a complex signal representation, an output of the waveform equalizer 82 by a complex conjugate signal CP1 of a detected phase error. Thus, the output signal of the waveform equalizer 82 is reversely rotated by an amount corresponding to the phase error, thereby reconstructing an original VSB baseband signal. The specific frequency component elimination filter 86 eliminates a specific frequency component included in a NTSC (national television system committee) signal and the like from the signal which has been phase corrected and output from the complex phase rotator 84, and outputs a resultant signal.
FIG. 5 is a block diagram illustrating another exemplary configuration of a known phase error correction circuit. The circuit of FIG. 5 includes, in addition to components described in FIG. 4, a Hilbert transformer 92, a phase error detector 94, a low pass filter 96 and a complex signal generator 98.
The specific frequency component elimination filter 86 eliminates a specific frequency component from the VSB signal VS and outputs a resultant signal. The waveform equalizer 82 corrects a waveform distortion of the VSB signal from which the specific frequency component has been eliminated and a resultant real signal to the Hilbert transformer 92. The Hilbert transformer 92 generates a complex signal from an output of the waveform equalizer 82 and outputs a resultant signal to the complex phase rotator 84.
The complex phase rotator 84 multiplies, in terms of complex signal presentation, an output of the Hilbert transformer 92 by a complex conjugate signal CP2 of a detected phase error and outputs a complex signal RP2 from which a phase error has been eliminated. The phase error detector 94 detects a phase error of the complex signal RP2. The detected phase error is smoothed by the low pass filter 96 and then, based on a resultant smoothed signal, the complex signal generator 98 generates the complex conjugate signal CP2.
(Patent Reference 1) Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 8-242394